dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeing Stars
Seeing Stars is the debut studio album by Brazilian recording artist Flavia. The album was released under the Favelopia label on 30th June, 2013, and was supported by three singles, "Lights Out", "I Rep You" and "Black Light" featuring Neon King. Flavia’s father, Assa Darson, and her mentor, Mask Torn, were the executive producers for the album. Each of the different tracks on Seeing Stars all take a different approach and are based on different genres, ranging from pop, hip hop, dubstep, country and disco. The album received positive reviews, though critics were mixed about the album’s experimental nature. Seeing Stars features guest appearances from Breeze, Diddy, Jammer, Kano, Kirko Bangz, Neon King, Plies, Scrufizzer, Túbiāo, Violet Stars and Wiley. Assa Darson and Mask Torn also make a guest appearance on the album. Background On 10th December, 2011, Mask Torn posted a Tweet on his Twitter page, which contained the sentence "FLAVIA ALBUM COMING SOON!!" He later posted a Tweet on 18th January, 2012 (Flavia's tenth birthday) confirming that the album would be released the following year. Critical reception Seeing Stars was met with mixed to positive reviews. HipHopDX gave the album four out of five stars, saying "A preteen Brazilian girl spitting lyrics over hardcore beats sounds like the most cringeworthy thing on the planet, but for such a young age, Flavia is good at performing on a tracklist which has actual variety on it, even if most of the work was from Assa and Mask Torn." Commercial performance Seeing Stars debuted on the Brazilian album charts at number ten, rising to number five the following week. In Kuboia, the album debuted at number one, and remained at the top of the Karuboia Albums Chart for a total of seven weeks. Singles * "Lights Out" is the album's lead single, released on 19th August, 2012. * "I Rep You" is the album's second single, released on 24th March, 2013. * "Black Light" is the album’s third single, released on 2nd June, 2013. The song features French singer Neon King. Promotional singles * "Round The Clock" was sent to European radio stations on 11th January, 2013. The song features recording artist Túbiāo. * "All Day, All Night", which features Mask Torn, was promoted throughout early 2013. The music video was uploaded to Mask Torn's VEVO channel on 24th January, 2013, and was sent to European music channels the following few days. Album structure According to Flavia:. * "I Rep You" is alternative hip-hop * "Bow Down" is country-rock. * "Hey Hey (I Like It)" is dancehall (or reggae). * "Black Light" is eurodance, with elements of acid house. * "We're Gonna Stomp" is grime, with elements of dubstep. * "Can't Compare" is hardcore hip-hop. * "Round The Clock" is hip house, with elements of grime. * "All Day, All Night" is jazz rap. * "Rap Legends" is rock rap. * "Lights Out" is 70s-influenced disco. * "Wishing Well" is 70s-influenced funk and rock. * "Sun Goes Up" is 80s-influenced new wave. * "Can't Stop, Don't Stop" is 90s-influenced boom bap. * "Go Liberty! (Ayeayeaye)" is 90s-influenced eurodance. * "By Your Side" is 90s-influenced trip hop. Track listing # "Intro" (featuring Assa Darson) # "Lights Out" # "Wishing Well" # "Sun Goes Up" # "Can't Stop, Don't Stop" (featuring Diddy) # "Turn It Up" (skit) # "All Day, All Night" (featuring Mask Torn) # "By Your Side" # "Interlude" # "Say It" (skit) # "Go Liberty! (Ayeayeaye)" # "Hey Hey (I Like It)" # "We're Gonna Stomp" (featuring Wiley, Scrufizzer, Kano, Breeze and Jammer) # "I Rep You" # "Rehearsal" (skit) # "Can't Compare" (featuring Violet Stars, Plies and Kirko Bangz) # "Black Light" (featuring Neon King) # "Bow Down" # "Round The Clock" (featuring Túbiāo) # "Rap Legends" # "Outro" Sample credits * "Lights Out" contains a sample of "Super Trouper" of ABBA. * "Sun Goes Up" contains a sample of "The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats. * "Can't Stop, Don't Stop" contains a sample of Status Quo's version of "Rockin' All Over the World" by John Fogerty. * "All Day, All Night" contains a sample of "Up Above The Rock" by Ray Bryant. * "By Your Side“ contains a sample of "Infinity" by Guru Josh. * "Go Liberty! (Ayeayeaye)" reuses vocal elements from "Get It Together" by The Go! Team. * "Outro" contains a sample of "Born to Make You Happy" by Britney Spears. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:2010s Category:2010s albums Category:Albums recorded in 2011 Category:Albums recorded in 2012 Category:Albums recorded in 2013 Category:Flavia